


两生关

by Mytrix



Category: The Media Fandom (Anthropomorphism)
Genre: M/M, a little bit of SHEN Pao/XIN Hua
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7674502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mytrix/pseuds/Mytrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story between two journalists happened in the Republican period of Shanghai.<br/>爱是不可以忘记的。</p>
            </blockquote>





	两生关

**Author's Note:**

> *战地梗来自阿布，信梗来自弗兰，全文私心满满  
> *剧情需要调整了一些事件的时间，不必较真，不要在意……
> 
> * * *
> 
> *爱，是不可以忘记的。

# 一

　　文汇坐在愚园路一家咖啡馆巨大的落地窗前，手里慢条斯理地搅动着一杯没加方糖的黑咖啡时，一场大雪正毫无征兆地落满上海的街头巷尾。

　　一小时前，一位自称是《立报》外勤记者的青年微笑着对他说，我叫任新，久仰文汇先生大名。

　　文汇仔细地打量着眼前这个看上去比自己还年轻几分的男人。那天任解放穿了一身剪裁得当的西装，看上去干净而沉稳。闲谈中任解放谈起想办一张新报宣传抗战，这张报纸将和《文汇报》一样挂起洋商招牌回避日方的新闻检查。

　　文汇先生可是办报能手，我都听说了，你们的销量直逼《新闻报》，不简单哪。任解放笑着说，这么大一个上海，总不能让先生一家出尽风头。

　　我倒情愿多几家人来抢这个风头。文汇的笑容有点苦。

　　上海这一战打得激烈而绝望。然而上海毕竟是上海，歌舞升平还得继续。除了没来得及收拾的废墟残骸还在提醒世人，似乎每一个行色匆匆的人都忘记了曾经历过这一战。南京沦陷的翌日，租界内的华文报纸纷纷接到通知，即日起各报需接受日方的新闻检查方可出版。一时间上海各大报纸均告停刊。除挂着英商招牌创刊的新记文汇，几张重新出版的报纸，态度都有些可疑。

　　文汇移开了目光，极不情愿地回想起报馆成立不过两周的那个下午，他接到消息后立即拦了一辆黄包车奔向四马路的经理部。现场已经被清理过，但还是能看见爆炸的痕迹和暗红的血迹。那天他在建筑残骸上坐了一个下午，看着惨白的阳光直落落地摔到地上。等他站起来时天已经黑尽了，文汇没有直接回爱多亚路181号的编辑部，而是步行到宁绍保险公司买了一份五千元的人寿险，仿佛那样就算给自己那个，早在烽火中失散的家作了一点交代。

　　任解放看着文汇眼中的光彩一点一点暗下去，于是收敛起笑容，认真地说，您要相信，上海没有沦陷的，还有三百万人心。

　　文汇看着任解放，忽然绽开一个温和的笑容说，当然。

　　走进大雪中的时候文汇尚未意识到自己未来的生命会与这个男人有解不开的交缠。那时文汇只想办好他的报纸，并且让自己不要像那个常年出入日方机关却最终死在日本人手里的蔡钓徒一样，把自己的脑袋挂到电杆木上去。

　　任解放后来还是找过他几次，谈的都是新报纸的事。这使文汇有一种错觉：他以一种旁观者的姿态见证着任解放口中那张与他抢风头的报纸渐渐成形，就像看着每个通宵的夜晚过后，阳光一点一点爬满上海空旷的街道。

　　《导报》创刊那天爱多亚路的编辑部一扫之前有些压抑的气氛，甚至有人翘班离岗来寻这张报纸，被文汇严厉地斥回岗位还显得有些委屈。

　　在同事的议论声中文汇认真地将这份对开报纸逐字逐句阅毕，仰面靠在报馆的大藤椅上无声地笑了笑，对那位任姓青年更多了几分欣赏之情。

　　文汇没有想到的是，一周后的晚上，正是编辑部联欢的时候，任解放提着一坛绍县的花雕酒和一盒砂锅鸭馄饨找上了门，说，听伯南说你们的联欢极不寻常，能允许我参加么？

　　在那些白色恐怖乌云密布，无法下馆子酬酢的日脚里，编辑部特别的联欢方式倒更像是苦中作乐：有家室的，烧一个自己家乡的拿手菜带来；没有成家的则带些口条一类的酱菜，等当晚最后一张大样看完就温酒热菜，拉上桌子好好热闹一夜。

　　文汇当然没有拒绝的理由。他想了想，问道，任先生是嘉兴人？

　　不是。

　　成家了？

　　没有。自己学的一手，不合规矩么？

　　文汇一下笑了出来，说，联欢还讲什么规矩，来吧。

　　任解放被文汇拉着坐到了他的旁边。酒过三巡后一屋子人都有些亢奋。文汇眯着眼睛听一个要闻编辑唱完一段曲曲折折的昆曲，借着酒劲也站起来唱了一段《春秋亭》，又在众人的起哄声中被灌下好几杯。

　　等编辑们踉跄着散了后文汇才望着深不见底的夜对任解放说，手艺不错。

　　文汇先生的戏比酒更醉人。任解放说。

　　行了，客套话你说得不累，我听得都累了。文汇挥了挥手，说，你们的报纸我看了，言论锋利了些，其余都好。

　　言论锋利了些？任解放一愣。他原以为这话不会从文汇口中说出来。

　　文汇拉着任解放走到办公桌前。任解放看见玻璃板下压着一张字条：贵报言论激烈，识时务者为俊杰，今后务望改弦更张，倘再有反日情绪存在其中，即将与蔡钓徒者同样处理。

　　被炸前一天收到的。文汇说，我只是不想再发生一次四马路的事。

　　任解放说，这不是我们能决定的。

　　文汇没说话。

　　任解放又说，出问题是迟早的事，我们有这个准备。

　　文汇深深地看了任解放一眼，张了张嘴似乎还想说什么，最终却只说出一句：我想出去吹吹风。

* * *

# 二

　　《导报》创刊以后，任解放与文汇的往来越发频繁。报馆编辑这种黑白颠倒的工作意味着当文汇有空抬头看看天时，黎明已经差不多将上海抚了一个遍。通常，任解放会在文汇编辑部后门那条只有三户人家的弄堂口等着文汇出来一起吃早点。为了安全，文汇出来的时间一向不固定，有时候任解放等的时间长，有时候也会等不到。

　　但更多的时候，他们都在某间小店里一边吃一边交换消息、核对缺失的电文，甚至商量着怎么应付工部局的施压。

　　地方一般都是任解放挑的。让文汇惊讶的是任解放竟然对上海大大小小的馆子如数家珍，比文汇这个土生土长的老上海还要熟悉。当文汇问起时，任解放只故作神秘地压低了声音说，好这口而已。然后又笑着说，福煦路上有家馄饨铺不错，明天我们去那儿吧。

　　有时候文汇觉得和任解放一起的日子就像苏州河。那条与黄浦江相连却不是江的河表面平静，底下的暗潮涌动被恰到好处地遮掩住，正如那么多个黎明他们议论着哪个富家子弟又做了什么荒唐事，仿佛那些每天发生的血光横飞的事情与他们无关。甚至在文汇收到一条血淋淋的手臂和一张言辞狠厉的纸条后，他也只是微笑着对任解放说，他们想掰折我的笔呢。

　　任解放笑不出来。他说，你打算怎么办。

　　接着写。文汇从容地说，怕的是他们，又不是我。

　　任解放说，看来文汇先生手里的，是一支铁笔。

　　文汇收起笑容，问道，换成是你，你会停吗？

　　任解放沉默了很久才笑了一下，说，不会。

　　第二天下午两人约定排出时间去沧州书场听书。事实上，想出来过一把书瘾的只是文汇，任解放则是惊讶于文汇的邀约。那天唱的是沈薛双档的《珍珠塔》，正唱到方卿过汉江重上九松亭，忽然一队黑衣人冲进书场，紧接着听戏的人群中一个中年男人掏出了枪。很快书场中枪声响声一片。就在观众尖叫着四处逃窜时，有人一把拉住了文汇，在他耳边轻声说了一句：跟我来。

　　文汇跟着那只手像一尾鱼一样拨开慌乱的人群，从书场的后门出来，绕过了好几条弄堂后才叫了一声：沈先生。

　　沈袍这才站定。这个在上海乃至全中国新闻界都享有盛名的男人算得上文汇参加工作后最早认识的人之一。八一三以前，在沪办报即意味着与沈袍不公平竞争。直至今日文汇还能清晰记起派报公会收到《申报》《新闻报》两家后，他被告知汽车已开出，“对不起，明日请早。”的无力感。

　　然而今天沈袍没有理会文汇惊讶的目光，而是看了任解放好一会儿，忽然轻笑一声，问道，你叫什么？

　　任解放回答，我姓任，我叫任新。

　　任新，我记住了。沈袍点了点头，转过来又对文汇说，最近不要再出来，我从总巡办的朋友那收到消息，日方发了一张要租界当局协同拘捕的抗日分子名单，第一名是华人教育处的陈处长，第二名就是你。

　　文汇愣了愣，表情复杂地点了点头，说，我知道了，谢谢。

　　沈袍一笑，转身走进一地的阳光里。

　　在送文汇回大方饭店那间秘密租下的房间的路上，任解放旁敲侧击地探听文汇是不是与沈袍有什么过节。文汇面无表情地说，很明显吗。

　　任解放说，察言观色是记者的基本功。

　　严格来说，沈袍与文汇之间谈不上什么过节，只是沈袍在休刊后曾找过文汇，希望能借文汇一块招牌，两报同时挂到一个发行人名下。此事最终因沈袍拒绝接受文汇苛刻的条件而告吹。沈袍另寻了一美商招牌重启报馆，而两人的关系也因此有些微妙。

　　送文汇回去后任解放独自在楼下站了很久，直站到天色将晚，才坐上了一辆停在他面前的黄包车。

* * *

# 三

　　任解放在苏州河边一片叫仁里居的民居里见到了辛华。

　　除了记者，任解放的另一个身份是中共上海交通站的一名交通员。每天，无数的情报通过像他一样的交通员传递到这个城市的各个角落，在上海车水马龙的地下织成一张铺天盖地的网。

　　那天辛华穿了一件白绸长衫，打扮得就像一个大学教授。任解放进来的时候，他正在树荫下用英语吟诵一本雪莱的诗集。辛华放下书给任解放倒了一杯茶，简单问了问新闻界的情况，最后才说，你最近和文汇走得很近。

　　他是上海的一面旗帜，销数早已超过了《新闻报》。任解放不假思索地说。

　　你去接触他不光因为这个。

　　是，任解放低下头，说，沪报背后没有集团利益的太少见了，我想知道他背后是否有人，如果有，是谁。

　　现在呢？

　　现在看来我想多了。任解放摇摇头，说，一个背后有靠山的人不会把自己的命都押进去。

　　也不会登出史沫特莱的通讯。辛华将一份刊有《中国红军行进》的报纸放到任解放面前，不无责备地说，这是你介绍给他的吧。

　　我没想到他会登出来。任解放说，不会有下次了。

　　结束时辛华送任解放出门，说，接下来的日子会很难。没有谁是天生不怕死的……不怕死的都是想死得有价值。

　　已经走出门口的任解放停了一会儿，轻叹了一口气才说，有时候我倒情愿死得轻如鸿毛。

　　四月间，维新政府开始登台唱戏，南京要成立傀儡政府的说法在坊间不胫而走。文汇开始整天整夜地把自己关在大方饭店顶层的房间里，除了吃饭和睡觉，其余时间都写稿审样到天昏地暗。

　　有时任解放也会来看他，但两人并无言语。任解放只是一言不发地看着文汇忙碌，直到临走前才说一句注意休息。

　　夜深时，文汇也会伏在桌上，在黑暗中看着外面的浮光在墙上投下暧昧的阴影，感觉自己身上的生气被丝丝缕缕地抽干殆尽。

　　文汇最终走出大方饭店是因为一纸电报。

　　与他在红房子西餐厅接洽的是《晨报》的留沪人员宓先生。《晨报》的主持人是国民党宣传部副部长潘公展。发刊以来，文汇一直凭自己早年在报界的关系找人代印出报。一旦上海光复，原来上海的各大报纸复刊，他们的印刷就没了着落。三天前，文汇接到这位潘副部长的电报，称愿意为他们解决印刷问题，由《晨报》拨出一架转筒机。

　　文汇可以不管自身的安危，但不能不考虑报馆上上下下的生计。

　　一餐用毕，宓先生才开口说，这架转筒机是有的，只是押在绸业银行里，还需您拿一笔钱赎出来。

　　要拿出多少。

　　五万元。

　　文汇听到这个数字后心里已经有了底。他不紧不慢地说，宓先生，我们是同行，我想不用我说您也知道，现在市面上一架进口旧机器不过四五万元，若向明精机器厂订购，只要两万多元。

　　周围的空气一时有些凝固。

　　沉默了一会儿后宓先生重新开口说，这笔钱，当然，也可以由我们出，武汉方面的意思是，这五万元就算我们对报馆的投资。

　　文汇在心里冷笑了一声，表面上依然微笑着。他没有正面回应，而是开始说起早年在三马路绸业大楼参加报业公会的聚餐时他曾与潘副部长有过一面之缘，说起潘在酒桌上最拿手的一招就是扮猪吃老虎，把身边的人一个一个放倒。

　　看来宓先生真是得潘副部长真传。文汇笑着说，这是向我敬酒么。

　　文汇知道，现在报馆全部股款，票面加起来也不过三万多元，这五万元加进来，潘就是最大股东，把持编务几乎成为必然。用一架机器吃下整个报馆，连不通生意的文汇都不禁感叹这个算盘打得太精明。

　　您何必呢。宓先生低头看着杯中漂亮的液体，说，在上海滩这块地方，没个靠山，您站得稳吗。

　　文汇站了起来，温和却坚定地说，上海三百万人都是我的靠山，代我向潘副部长问好吧。

　　沿着人行道一路走到爱多亚路编辑部后门，文汇细细地将忙乱而繁华的街道一点一点收入眼底。直到任解放出现在他的视线里，朝他扬了扬手中的一包糖炒栗子，他才觉得灰色的布景一下子生动起来。

* * *

# 四

　　任解放再次见到沈袍，是在新闻界一个小型的新年酒会上。沈袍风度翩翩地致了辞，从台上下来经过任解放身边时，准确地叫出了他的名字。

　　任解放客气地敬了他一杯，短暂寒暄后单刀直入地问道，你和辛华是什么关系？

　　朋友。沈袍简洁地回答。

　　朋友也分很多种。任解放的目光越过沈袍看向另一边。从这个角度他能清楚看到与同业谈笑风生的文汇，暖黄色的灯光打在文汇客套的笑容上，使人有种熠熠生辉的错觉。任解放收回视线，接着说，有的朋友可以为你两肋插刀，有的朋友可以插你两刀，还有的朋友从不插刀，但会把你绑了连刀一起交给你的敌人。

　　沈袍一愣，随即笑说，辛华说的不错，你刻薄起来比他厉害。沈袍像是在思考从何说起一般倚着桌子沉默了一会儿，然后开始讲起他和辛华的历史。他们在江西认识，三五年时正是沈袍把那张刊有陕北情况的《大公报》带给了辛华，甚至三七年沈袍去一趟西安还特意绕道进了延安。

　　临了，沈袍说，我知道你是他表亲，我不会背后捅刀子。

　　任解放默然点了点头，举步朝文汇走了过去。

　　我看你聊了半个晚上了。任解放看了眼舞池里翩翩而动的人群，话却是对文汇说的，怎么不找个人跳一支？

　　文汇尴尬地笑了笑，见任解放的目光一直落在他身上，才轻声说，我不会这个。

　　任解放一愣，片刻的无语后他忽然拉起文汇的手，说，你愿意让我教吗。

　　文汇笑说，任老师，寅吃卯粮如我可交不起学费。

　　任解放故作认真地想了想，说，这个年我没人可以团圆，就当是抵学费，你能跟我一起过吗？

　　文汇无所谓地说，没人团圆的不止你一个。

　　两只相握的手倏地收紧了一些。

　　旧历春节的三五天报纸休刊，这也是干新闻这行的一年中唯一一个可以彻底休息的假期。路过一家照相馆时，任解放突发奇想，拉上文汇一起拍了一张合照。这个除夕深晚，两人站在永安公司的天韵楼上，目力所及之处都是不夜城的绰约风姿。春节已近，但高处的风里还丝毫没有春天的气息，唯一能传达喜庆消息的是在空气中飘散的花炮的味道。

　　文汇从不抽烟，今天却少见的带了一听三炮台。给自己和任解放分别点上一支后文汇狠狠抽了一口，却险些被呛得咳出来。在缭绕的薄烟里他们开始漫无边际地聊天，大部分是小时候的趣事。任解放第一次知道文汇有个同名姓的胞弟，在三七年轰炸时散落。

　　任解放讲完小时候的一件蠢事后两个人一起笑了很久，笑到最后文汇忽然说，任先生，我们认识有一年了吧。

　　是。

　　文汇仍然面带笑容地说，我猜，任新不是你的真名吧。

　　任解放的笑容一瞬间凝固在脸上。他避开文汇的目光，有些不知所措地抽着烟，终于他长叹了一口气，长久地注视着文汇的眼睛。就在这时，一串烟花忽然在他们头顶的天空炸开，噼啪作响地散成一片，与此同时，满城都有远远近近的鞭炮声疯狂响彻。

　　任解放就在这一刻下定了决心，他忽然握住文汇的手，不由分说地压上了文汇的唇。

　　一瞬间文汇的大脑变得一片空白。他能听见满天的烟火声，也能听见任解放的吐息，但最响的无疑还是他自己的心跳。让文汇觉得自己肯定发了疯的是，在那短暂又绵长的一吻中，他竟然拿不出一丝力气推开眼前这个男人，甚至拿不出一丝力气闭上眼睛，不去看任解放被烟火映得生动而鲜活的脸庞。

　　那也是文汇第一次看见任解放流露出慌了神的情绪。一吻过后，任解放沉默了好一会儿才说，对不起。他收拾了一下情绪，嗓音却越发干涩，说，名字不是真的，但我是。稍顿了一下，他又重复了一遍，对不起。

　　文汇安静地看着任解放。他反过来握住了任解放已经被汗水濡湿了掌心的手，说，什么时候开始的？

　　任解放闭上眼，有些虚弱地说，三七年我在苏州河北岸四行仓库前线做战地记者，最后撤退那天，过新垃圾桥的时候，是你拉着我冲进了英军的火力掩护之内。

　　任解放重新跟文汇要了一支烟，在明灭的火星中他沉声说，我当时根本没想过活下来。

* * *

# 五

　　五九国耻纪念日，四家抗战立场的报纸同时发表了言辞铿锵的社论，工部局即以宣扬反日，扰乱社会秩序为由勒令《文汇报》《导报》《译报》《大英夜报》停刊一周。这一周内，敌伪趁机收买各报外籍发行人，使之再无复刊可能。

　　正式遣散那天上海正下着一场没完没了的雨。文汇和任解放各自打着伞一路步行到外滩高耸的和平女神像下。雨声几乎要盖过他们的说话声。在女神像巨大的阴影下文汇听见任解放说起未来的打算，他想留在上海，这里有他必须要做的事情。

　　然而现实是，两天后任解放接到命令：立即返回老家，负责西北的新闻工作。

　　临走前一天任解放在愚园路文汇家门口站了整整一个白天。他仰面看着潮湿的墙和阴沉狭长的天空，直到天要黑尽才悄无声息地离开。

　　当晚，上海各个角落都传来突兀的枪声和爆炸声。这个沉闷的雨夜像被抽了一巴掌一样醒了过来，在骤然弥散的惊惶气氛中瑟瑟发抖。枪声持续了很长一段时间，让尚未适应正常作息的文汇生出一种莫名的心悸。文汇低下头想继续翻译一则外电，却被一阵惊心动魄的敲窗声惊起。刚打开窗子，一个身影就翻身摔进了屋里。

　　文汇一下睁大了眼。

　　先把窗关了。任解放抢在文汇出声前开了口，等文汇关好窗后，才扯出一个苍白的笑说，本来今晚要出上海的，看来走不了了。

　　文汇花了点时间消化任解放话里的信息，好久才说，你不该来我这里。

　　如果有别的办法我不会来你这里……有酒精纱布吗。任解放说话已经有些喘，文汇这才注意到任解放的姿势与其说是靠墙坐着不如说是瘫在地上。文汇的表情一下变得冷峻，他一声不响地给任解放找来烧酒和纱布，还有一套干净的衣服，但看见任解放左肩上一片狼藉的伤口的一刻，文汇还是忍不住皱起了眉。

　　爆炸时弹片擦的……不要命。任解放尽量让自己的声音显得平和一些，但他很快说不出一句话了——文汇帮他处理伤口时，任解放只能拼尽全力忍耐疼痛。之后，文汇就一言不发地盯着任解放看。

　　任解放觉得自己缓过来一点后迎上文汇逼人的目光，认真地说：出什么事也别送我去医院。

　　我没兴趣送你去死。

　　任解放惨白着一张脸笑了笑，说，上海每天都在死人，多我一个不多。

　　少你一个也不少了，何必去给这个数字添零头。文汇长长地吐出一口气，调整了一下情绪，说，睡吧，晚安。

　　那你呢。

　　我白天再睡。文汇扯了扯嘴角，重新坐回桌子前，说，反正一向这样。

　　实际上那一晚文汇一个字也没看进去。他坐在椅子上听了一夜的雨声，想象着大雨把所有的痕迹——包括血痕，冲刷干净，就像今晚从来没有那一阵枪声一样。文汇觉得心里有一种情绪在不断膨胀，胀得他一句话都说不出来。

　　之后的一段时间，他们像所有患难与共的人们一样生出了一种默契。后来任解放只发了一场低烧，文汇陪他折腾了一夜后烧终于在第二天早上退了。任解放也开始帮着文汇一起翻译外电以糊口。这样的日子不紧不慢地过了很长一段时间。经文汇允许，任解放把两人的合照摆到了书架上。而文汇每天都会帮任解放带回一份《每日新闻》，没问为什么也不想问为什么。

　　也是这段时间文汇知道了任解放老家在西北，家里有一个严厉的父亲和两个还在上学的弟弟，还有一个从小一起长大的表亲兄长。

　　这样的日子在四〇年冬天随着《每日新闻》上的一则广告戛然而止。文汇外出后任解放最后一次认真地环顾四周，最终他的目光落到了书架上那张他和文汇的合照上，照片上两个人的笑容都安静从容。

　　任解放在一声长长的叹息中戴好礼帽，一头扎进漫天飞扬的雪里。

　　在杨树浦发电厂附近一个叫八大埭的地方，辛华对任解放说，你会给他带去危险。

　　在组织联系我之前，我去任何地方都有危险。

　　辛华不动声色地看了任解放好一会儿，直看到任解放低下头，才说，你一直在组织的视线里，我也多少明白你们的关系。

　　任解放不知说什么好。

　　最后辛华向任解放传达了和一年前一模一样的任务：撤回老家。

　　辛华说，延安已经决定将《新中华报》和《今日新闻》合并，办一张新报，将来报馆的工作，由你主持。

　　任解放推开家门的时候，文汇已经意识到今晚的不同寻常。任解放沉默地将路上买的两坛酒摆到桌上，又沉默地替两人把杯子满上，最后才开口说，第一次坐你旁边喝酒的时候，我是真的觉得那段《春秋亭》好听，不是客套。

　　你想听我还可以唱。

　　任解放摇了摇头。两人开始漫无目的地闲谈，谈国事也谈私事，仿佛这样就能把这个漫长而空旷的夜晚填充得满满当当。两坛酒很快见了底，就在两人快说到无话可说的当口，任解放忽然站起身，越过桌子发狠地咬上文汇的嘴唇。

　　文汇的回应比任解放预想的要热烈得多，火热的温度随着唇舌交缠间弥漫的酒香升腾而起。从餐桌到床短短一段距离在他们相互的撕咬中变得像是战场。任解放费劲地褪下两人的衣物扔出床外，而文汇则用一双湿漉漉的眼睛望着他。

　　他们做爱做到后来变成了一场无声的控诉。当任解放颤抖着将自己用力埋进文汇体内时，文汇将一声叹息长长地吐进任解放嘴里。那一瞬间他有些惆怅地意识到，自己可能把一件能要命的东西落在这个男人身上了。

　　那个漫长而寒冷的夜晚，文汇躺在任解放身边喃喃地说，名字，我甚至都不知道你的名字。

　　任解放牵过文汇的手，不带任何色情意味地吻了吻他的指尖，说，任解放。我的名字叫……任解放。

* * *

# 六

　　日本投降的消息如春风一般吹遍上海的大街小巷时，文汇第一次见到了辛华。那时文汇正筹备复刊，只是千头万绪不知从何抓起，因而临时版的言论有些让人啼笑皆非。

　　在八仙桥上两人边走边谈。文汇无奈地说，一致对外的窗户纸捅破了，只怕这仗还停不了。

　　那你的立场呢？

　　文汇似乎对这个问题有些反感。他冷笑一声后说，请辛先生不要忘了，我办的是一张民间报，争民主，反内战，不党不派一向是我们的立场。顿了顿又补充道，我不会因为个人情感动摇这个立场。

　　辛华笑了笑，换了个轻松的语气说，我好像有点明白那小子为什么会跟你走那么近了。知道他怎么评价你吗，他说你永远是你所是，非你所非，爱你所爱，恨你所恨。

　　文汇沉默了好一会儿，再开口时话里已经多了几分温和。他说，他怎么样。

　　你们不是一直有通信吗。

　　文汇笑了笑，说，从来报喜不报忧。

　　五年前的那一晚在文汇记忆里更接近一场渺茫的梦境，第二天他醒来时任解放已经离开，只带走了书架上那张照片。所幸到上海的邮路从来没有中断过。五年里，任解放每隔一个月都会来一封信，长短不一，纸张各异——文汇甚至收到过写在布片上的小笺，由此多少可以猜测西北生活之艰苦，但这些任解放从来不说，而文汇也没有任解放的地址，自然也就无从回复。

　　五年，长到上海变了天，长到文汇已经能对上海大大小小的饭店馆子如数家珍，长到他攒下了足够的钱买下了原来在愚园路租住的那间屋子。有时文汇也会在心里质疑，任解放凭什么觉得他文汇会一直住在同一个地方，自己有凭什么每次看见信封上端正的“文汇亲启”后，都有一种如释重负的感觉。

　　临别前，辛华问是否有东西或口信需要他转达。文汇将厚厚一叠信件交给辛华，显然都是这些年由于无处投寄攒下的回信。看着辛华的眼睛，文汇一字一顿地说：请转告任解放，下次写信小心点，不要沾上血迹，我心疼。

　　复刊后争民主反内战的斗争并不比抗战是更轻松，这次文汇面对的是比炸弹手臂更为凶狠的经济打击。这样的局面一直持续到四七年。当文汇用大字标题在头版写下“内战还要打下去！”时，他忽然无比怀念起那些有人站在他身旁共同与现实抗争的日子。

　　前线的仗打得越发激烈，而文汇的信箱已经有两个月再无任解放的任何信件。

　　报馆被国民政府勒令关张的那天也是一个大雨天。文汇一个人撑着那把大黑伞站在家门前，觉得自己被历史开了一个天大的玩笑。离开上海的决定并不容易下。那天文汇将头靠在木制信箱上，就像靠在某个久别重逢的恋人的肩头。

　　离开时，他的心脏忽然像被线扯了一下，传出一种令人战栗的疼痛。

* * *

# 七

　　事实上，在文汇关闭报馆前两个月，任解放也完成了他的终刊任务，开始随着一支部队撤离，这支过半人员都是非战斗人员的队伍在距离目的地只剩几十公里时陷入了国军的包围圈。

　　在任解放的记忆里，这次突围几乎就是一场听天由命的豪赌。四周的枪响得凌乱而嚣张。任解放看着身边的人一个一个倒下，然后，一枚子弹从后面追上他，穿透他的胸膛。

　　倒向地面的瞬间，任解放脑海中闪现的，竟然是三九年除夕深晚，烟火映照下文汇那双安静的眼睛。

* * *

# 八

　　一九四八年，解放军南下已成定局，黄浦江和苏州河的码头上停满了逃往台湾的船只；上海的各大机关每天都在烧文件和转移物资。然而文汇对上海的情况隔膜已久，就在他以为自己快要习惯香港的生活时，一个与任解放长得有几分相似的青年找到了他。

　　我叫任民。青年将一张被血染得看不清画面的照片推到文汇面前，说，我想，这个应该给你。

　　文汇一眼就认出了那张照片，然而他坐着没动，而是深吸了一口气说，任解放呢。

　　任民顿了很久才说，撤离时遇上了国军的包围……那一战成功突围出来的还不到三十人。

　　话音刚落任民就听见文汇用上海话骂了一句脏，吓了他一跳。片刻后，文汇神色如常地说，多他一个不多，有什么了不起。

　　任民走出房间时不由想起决定放弃延安的那天晚上，父亲钟共为了缓和气氛，一反常态地问起了任解放将来的打算。任解放缓慢而坚定地说，我想去上海。任解放那些冠冕堂皇的理由甚至得到了钟共的首肯，却没有一条能够说服任民。于是散会后任民直视着任解放说，你想见他。

　　那晚的月光亮得像一场新雪。任解放答非所问地说，我知道接替我的人是你……你会比我更出色。

　　任民显然不想岔开话题，他重复了一遍，你想见他。

　　任解放终于无奈地坦白道，是，我想见他。

　　回延安来一样有机会，只要胜利。

　　任解放认真地看着任民说，之前，因为没有选择我做过很多让人失望的决定。这次选择权在我，我不会再犯错。

　　为什么？

　　迎着皎洁的月光，任解放忽然露出一个温暖的笑容，说，因为……我把名字告诉他了。

　　任民到港的同时，一千公里外的上海，沈袍家中也来了一位客人。

　　辛华……好久不见。打开门的一刻，不知怎的，沈袍竟然松了口气。

　　上次见面是四年前了吧——有空请我喝一杯吗？

　　当然。

　　沈袍从酒架上跳出一瓶三七年的白兰地，自己先尝了一口，感慨地说，三七年，我才第一次到延安。

　　辛华顺着话头简单回顾了一下他们的历史，在沈袍沉湎于回忆时，辛华忽然说，你能不能帮我救一个人。说这话的时候他有些不敢看沈袍，但还是咬着牙把话说了下去，他在撤离时被锅具打破了心脏。

　　沈袍一下就明白了辛华的意思，顿了一下，说，你想一命换一命。

　　辛华低下头，说，上海解放已经是早晚的事，你没有退路。

　　沈袍笑了一下，说，你不这么直白会死吗。

　　沈袍开始低头把玩手里精致的玻璃杯，看它在灯光下折射出温热炫目的光彩。他重新给自己满上，慢慢饮尽后才哑着嗓子问道，这是你的希望吗？

　　组织的希望就是我的希望。

　　我问的是，这是你——的希望吗。

　　辛华叹了一口气，仰面望着天花板，很久才说，你们一个是我的亲人、同志，一个是我的……朋友，我不知道，真的不知道。

　　长久的沉默后，沈袍终于笑着说，有你这句话也够了……我会帮你。

　　辛华一下找不到一句可说的话。

　　沈袍又说，最后一个要求：闭上眼睛。

　　辛华已经有了某种预感，然而他还是照做了。沈袍深深地看了辛华一眼，然后，在他的唇上蜻蜓点水般地印了一个吻。

　　当辛华再次睁开眼时，他看见沈袍笑容满面的脸上，已经悄无声息地布满了纵横的泪痕。

　　任民第二天离港前最后去看了文汇一次。文汇看起来一夜未眠，依然坐在昨天的位置上，只是那张照片被翻到了有字的背面。

　　照片背面写的是：烽火连三月，家书抵万金。

　　文汇盯着那行字，说，四〇年他走的时候连个告别都没有。

　　任民一愣，想了想才说，有人跟我说过，这年头，告别就是没打算回来，回来就必须是胜利而归。但胜利这种事情太难说，那么没有告别的意思可能就是……舍不得。

　　文汇猛地抬起头。任民看见他的眼睛红得像要杀人……但是，一丝泪痕都没有。

* * *

# 九

　　一九四九年五月，上海北站。

　　文汇再次踏上上海这片土地时，竟有一种故乡作他乡的隔世感。他深吸一口气，提上行李走向出站口，却在看到一个身影的瞬间再也挪不动一步。

　　任解放在他面前站定，微笑着叫他的名字：文汇。

　　文汇颤抖着伸出手想摸摸他的脸，手却在即将碰到任解放的瞬间徒然垂落。任解放看着文汇像个在人潮中迷路的孩子一样不知所措地站在原地，心里顿时升起一种莫名的难受。他一把将文汇揽入怀中，在他耳边再次唤他的名字：文汇。

　　文汇忽然一个激灵，抖得越发厉害，他像极力确认什么一样用尽力气环住任解放。任解放觉得有点窒息但什么也没瘦。他听见文汇哽咽着声音一字一顿地说：任……解……放……？

　　任解放也一时有些哽咽，但他还是笑着回答：我在。

　　文汇的泪水终于一发不可收拾地滚落下来。

　　没人知道这几个月文汇是怎么过的。

　　上海解放的消息传来时，他表现得比任何人都要平静，仿佛上海只是一座与他毫不相干的城市。直到北行之前，文汇还在犹豫是否干脆留在香港了此一生。无数个一夜无梦之后的清晨，文汇自己都有些分不清楚，自己到底是根本不想梦见任解放，还是因为想见他想到连梦都不敢梦见他。

　　现在，文汇终于不用再独自面对那些茫然而寒冷的清晨。

　　任解放伸手擦掉他脸上的泪水，轻巧地与他交换了一个吻，最后笑着握紧文汇的手说：

　　我们回家。

  


　　Fin.

  


　　草稿于2015.02.23

　　一稿于2015.02.25

　　二稿于2015.03.03


End file.
